Rule by Power
by News Boss
Summary: Estoy cansado de que me ordenen, que hacer, llego mi turno de ser el que manda, me encargare de la situación aunque a las personas no les parezca bien, después de todo, es el destino de todos obedecerme, llámenme tirano y todo lo que ustedes quieran, pero el fin justifica mis medios. Si-Oc


**Hola a todos, seguramente nadie me conozca así que voy a presentarme: Soy News Boss, si quizás el nombre suena un poco...¿Egocéntrico? Pero meh me gusta como suena, el jefe de las noticias, aunque no se si debería hacer algo para quedar bien con el nombre pero bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar de mi vida y mis divagaciones.**

**Sean bienvenidos a esta historia, antes que nada ¿Que es un SI-OC? Para quien no lo sepa, significa Self Insert OC, osea una persona seguramente de nuestro que mundo que por una razón o sin ninguna termino dentro de un mundo ficticio, bien puede reconocer el mundo o no, ya queda a como lo hagan sus autores. Mejor no alargo mas esto y comencemos.**

**Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es propiedad de su respectivo creador, yo solo estoy usando su mundo para hacer este fic, solo soy ****dueño de mi OC y la descripción de su SG pero no del nombre.**

**[-]**

Debo decirlo todo, morir es...Aburrido, osea no es que me este burlando de la muerte ni nada, le tengo miedo y todo, pues solo soy un ser humano, pero no puedo evitar decirlo porque de hecho, estoy muerto...O al menos eso comienzo a creer, estuve semanas encerrado en mi habitación terminando un trabajo por mi jefe y bueno creo que me sobre exigí y mi cuerpo no pudo mas.

Lo siguiente que sabia es que estaba en un espacio completamente negro, es como estar sumergido en el agua completamente insonorizado, estaba flotando por allí sin saber que hacer y pasaron...No se ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses tal vez? Incluso podría decir que había pasado un año pero no estaba del todo seguro para ser sincero.

Pase todo ese tiempo analizando mi vida, no la podría catalogar como mala, tenia una amorosa familia, no eramos pobres ni ricos, tuve una buena educación gracias a mi esfuerzo en clases y logre graduarme en una buena universidad, sin embargo hubo un problema, en toda mi vida laboral siempre fui el que recibía las ordenes de las personas y las realizaba, hum, mi padre tenia razón, lo mejor es ser tu propio jefe, pero no es como si pueda hacer algo ahora.

Y bueno, cuando termine repasar mi vida, vi una luz blanca acercándose a mi ¿O yo me estaba acercando a ella? No tenia ni las mínima idea pero eso en verdad no importa, pronto termine siendo tragado por la luz e inevitablemente cerro los ojos, había mucha luz como para que la pudiera soportar, también por alguna razón me sentía ¿Viscoso? Otra cosa que pude percibir fue algo agarrándome, algo grande que al parecer evitaba que cayera.

-Felicidades, es un niño sano.-¿Eso era una voz? ¿Habia alguien mas aquí? Me force a mi mismo a abrir los ojos encontrándome en una sala de hospital, con...¡Oh dios mio! ¡Gigantes! Por favor que no me maten, juro que no soy delicioso, ni siquiera sirvo como aperitivo, sean piadosos.

Intente expresar mis sentimientos pero solo salían balbuceos y luego comencé a llorar, no me miren así, es como un instinto primario no lo puedo controlar, lo sabrían si estuvieran en mi misma situación, no me había dado cuenta pero ahora estaba envuelto en una manta, me sentía cálido, pero no por las mantas, era porque ahora estaba en los brazos de una mujer, no la podía reconocer pero me transmitió seguridad asi que deje de llorar.

Le di una mirada a la mujer y dios santo, era hermosa, si me dijeran que era un ángel en este momento, les creería sin dudarlo ni un segundo. A su lado había otro hombre con barba y aspecto fuerte, la mujer tenia el cabello rubio con ojos azules y el hombre tenia el cabello castaño con los ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

-¿Como quieres nombrarlo?-El hombre pregunto a la mujer, mientras ambos me miraban con tanto amor que no pude evitar confundirme, ¿Quienes eran ellos y por que me miraban de esa forma?

-Ya había pensado en un nombre, William.-La mujer asintió mientras me miraba-William Wells, nuestro amado hijo.

Las dos personas me abrazo y no pude evitar quedar en shock, ¿Hijo? ¿Que fucking verga estaba pasando?

**[-]**

Habían ya pasado dos años desde entonces, al parecer había sido...¿Renacido? ¿Reencarnado? Algo de ese estilo, no lo sabia con seguridad, ahora vivía en una casa gigantesca, quizás era una mansión, no suelo salir mucho, has sirvientas por todos lados y mis padres siempre parecen estar ocupados, pero nos vemos para comer.

Debo decirlo las sirvientas son...raras, no exactamente en el mal sentido, recuerdo que mi madre me había prohibido comer galletas pero cuando les dije que quería, simplemente me lo dieron sin importarles las palabras de mi madre, extraño, pero hey, no me voy a quejar.

No hice mucho durante este tiempo, se podría decir que comencé a flojear, después de todo no tenia que preocuparme aunque quizás seria bueno hacer amigos y salir para adaptarme mejor a todo el ambiente ingles de Londres.

Ante mi total aburrimiento pronto comencé a leer en la biblioteca que teníamos, era gigantesca, mis padres seguramente eran multimillonarios o algo así. Nunca tuve problemas, siempre que pedía algo me obedecían sin rechistar, ni siquiera hablaban, daba algo de miedo.

Comencé a leer libros de ficción hasta encontrar algo interesante, un libro de magia o al menos así se veía ¿Por que mi familia tendrían algo como esto? ¿Eran fanáticos de lo paranormal? Cense en dejar el libro, pues si quiero ver como sacar conejos de un sombrero puedo ingeniármelas solo, pero supongo que una mirada no mata a nadie.

De esa forma comencé a leer, encontrando interesante ciertas cosas, pero estas cosas eran solamente fantasía, no había forma de que algo de lo que decía este libro fuera verdad, me encantaba la ficción pero no era estúpido.

Estaba aburrido, comencé a leer en voz alta las palabras que salían en el libro a modo de juego, ¿Que? Soy un niño, puede que mentalmente mi edad fuera mayor, pero me sentía tan jodidamente aburrido que no pude evitar jugar con cualquiera cosa que tuviera a mano, una vez jugué con una barra de pan como si fuera una espada mientras hacia sonidos con la boca.

-Oh magia, obedeceme y enciende tus llamas.-Después de recitar el hechizo dije las ultimas palabras mientras me sentí un pequeño tirón, parpadee y sentí mi malo algo caliente, mire hacia la misma y el fuego la envolvía, verán soy un humano completamente racional así que ante esta situación hice lo mas racional posible-**¡AAAAAAHHH!**-Gritar como si eso solucionara todos mis problemas, pronto queme la mesa donde estaba sentado y comencé a correr a todos lados-¡Me quemo! ¡Apagate! ¡Te digo que te apagues!-agite la mano y volví a sentir el mismo tirón que había sentido hace un momento cuando prendí mi mano en fuego.

Mire mi mano y luego a mi alrededor, todo el fuego se había apagado, parpadee sin creerme lo que había pasado ¿Me volví loco? Escuche pasos corriendo hacia donde estaba pero mis parpados se sentían extremadamente pesados, sin aguantarlo mas me termine desmayando.

**[-]**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, es el primer fic que hago en años, acepto criticas.**

**Bueno, también tengo que decirles, no esperen que vayamos a la acción rápido, si bien me gustaría mucho hacer peleas, Will es solamente un niño en este momento, tampoco esperen que este sea un Oc Over power, no, tratare de que sea lo menos op posible, así que no quiero escuchar cosas respecto a eso.**

**También estoy pensando sobre si debería hacer o no hacer un harem, si bien esto es DxD, sinceramente nunca he creído en que una persona es capaz de amar a tantas a la vez, no se ofendan, es solo mi forma de ver las cosas, de cualquier forma cualquier opinión sobre una posible pareja que les gustaría en un futuro haganmelo saber, estaré contento de leer cualquier cosa que me digan.**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, god bless you~.**


End file.
